If I die young
by Mathela
Summary: Naya ne laisse jamais rien paraître. Comme son personnage, Santana, c'est une fille dure et qui croit qu'elle n'a besoin de personne. Seulement il semblerait que quand elle est en présence de Dianna ce soit tout autre chose.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Voilà aujourd'hui je me lance dans ma nouvelle fiction, je tenais donc à vous expliquer en quoi elle consistait.

Certains chapitres suivront les épisodes de la saison 4 et 5. Il y aura des faits réels auquel j'ajouterais bien sûr de la fiction (Rivergron n'étant malheureusement pas réel...).

Je crois que c'est à peu prés tout. Je pense mettre le premier chapitre dans l'après-midi.

À la prochaine :)

Ps: Je met en personnage Santana et Quinn mais il n'est bien sur pas question d'elle ici mais bien de Naya et Dianna


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vous laisse donc le découvrir ! Bonne lecture :)_

Glee saison 4 épisode 08 :

Enfin de retour. Je dois avouer que de me retrouver de nouveau dans ce décor est très étrange. Ce n'est pas désagréable nan pas du tout c'est juste…bizarre. C'est comme si…je ne sais pas…je rentrais enfin chez moi.

Je traverse les longs couloirs des studios et arrive enfin dans ce couloir que j'ai côtoyé durant tant d'année. Ce n'est qu'un simple décor recréant un couloir de lycée mais une immense joie m'envahie quand je le traverse et m'approche des casiers. Ça a toujours été un de mes endroits préférés, peut être celui où j'ai tourné le plus de scène…Quoique je crois que c'est plutôt la salle de chant…

**-Tiens tiens tiens ! Regardez qui voilà, la reine des pétasses fait son grand retour**.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Mark à l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'avance vers lui et l'enlace. Il m'a manqué.

**-Je t'emmerde Mark. **

**-Haha ! Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. **

**-Pff. **

Je fais mine de bouder et il m'embrasse sur la joue. Mark au fond c'est juste un gros nounours avec un cœur énorme.

**-Allez viens Miss, on va rejoindre les autres. **

Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne vers notre salle de repos. Je regarde et inspecte les moindres détails et je suis drôlement heureuse que rien n'est changé.

**-Nostalgique non ? **

**-Un peu je dois dire. **

**-C'est bon de te revoir Di'.**

**-Toi aussi Mark. **

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la salle de repos et tout le monde y est déjà. Tour à tour ils viennent me voir et me disent à quel point, ils sont heureux de me voir. Je suis tout aussi contente de les revoir, ce sont quasiment ma famille et on n'aime jamais trop être séparé de sa famille.

Je fais aussi connaissance des nouveaux et notamment de Becca, celle qui joue ma petite groupie dans cet épisode si j'ai bien compris. Elle est très mignonne et je sens que je vais bien rigoler avec elle.

Arrive enfin le moment que j'attendais depuis un petit moment (depuis vachement longtemps ouais), les retrouvailles avec Naya. C'est la personne avec qui je suis la plus proche ici et toutes ces semaines sans la voir ont été plutôt longues.

Je la vois assise sur le canapé au fond de la pièce et j'entends son rire envahir la pièce. Elle est avec Heather et elles déconnent comme à leur habitude. Voyant que ces deux demoiselles ne m'ont pas vu je m'approche d'elles et tape sur l'épaule d'Heather. Il ne lui faut pas 30 secondes pour se retourner et me sauter dessus.

**-Diiiiii !**

**-Heather ! **

**-Je suis trop trop contente ! **

**-Moi aussi !**

Heather a toujours été très tactile et excentrique comme fille mais c'est ça que tout le monde chez elle. C'est une fille adorable et une excellente amie, alors oui bien sûr que je suis heureuse de la voir.

Heather me lâche et je fais maintenant face à Naya qui me regarde tout sourire.

**-On se lève pour m'accueillir Rivera. **

**-Dans tes rêves Pétasse.**

**-Ah ouais ? **

**-Ouais. **

**-Ok. **

Je fais mine de m'en aller mais je me sens tirer en arrière et je tombe sur les genoux de Naya.

**-Aieuh ! **

**-Rooh tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as eu mal Di'. **

**-Si. **

**-Pff faible !**

**-Va te faire. **

**-Ooh je t'ai vexée ? **

**-Pff. **

Je me rassois correctement, toujours sur ses genoux, et l'ignore.

**-Rooh Di' c'est bon.**

**-….**

**-Ok, pardon. **

**-Mouais…**

Elle m'embrasse la joue et me fais un câlin.

**-Ça va mieux là ? **

**-Oui ! **

**-Haha Dianna la reine des câlins et des bisous !**

**-Ouais en fait t'es un Bisounours Di'**

**-La ferme Cory ! **

**-Haha, un bisounours quelque peu susceptible**

**-Et qui jure ! Oh mon Dieu !**

**-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis revenue ? **

**-Parce qu'on a besoin de toi.**

**-Ryan !**

**-Salut tout le monde et merci aux « anciens » d'être revenue. **

Toute l'équipe nous applaudit et je suis plutôt fière de moi de faire partie des « anciens ».

**-Bon j'ai ici avec moi, les scripts, comme d'hab vous y jetez un coup d'œil et après on se met au boulot ok ? **

Tout le monde fait signe qu'il a compris et nous formons donc nos petits groupes de lectures habituels. En fait nous aimons bien discuter de notre script avec d'autres quand on le lit. Au début de cette aventure nous avons donc formés des petits groupes. Heather, N aya et moi nous partagions la plupart de nos scènes, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes mis ensemble.

**-Alors les filles voyons voir ce que Russel et Garett nous ont concoctés. **

**-Les filles ? **

**-Oui Nay'.**

**-Comme d'hab ?**

Heather et moi nous regardons, nous savons très bien de quoi elle veut parler.

**-Comme d'hab !**

Nous nous ruons donc sur les feuilles et feuilletons rapidement jusqu'à voir apparaitre nos 3 prénoms ensemble. Ça aussi c'est une tradition.

**-Là j'ai trouvée !**

Heather a été la plus rapide nous la rejoignons donc avec Naya et lisons attentivement ce qui est écrit.

_« Heather, Naya et Dianna dansent et chante Come see about me »_

**-On fait un numéro ensemble ! **

**-The Unholy Trinity est réunie Bitches !**

Naya a crié et tout le monde dans la pièce s'est retourné vers nous. Nous explosons de rire en voyant leur tête.

**-Vas-y continue à chercher Heath'.**

**-Ouais bonne idée. **

Nous sommes maintenant à trois sur le même script à fouiller dans les moindres recoins pour trouver nos noms de nouveau.

**-Là attendez regardez !**

Naya lit à haute voix :

_« Brittany entre dans la pièce après l'échange de baffes. »_

**-L'échange de baffes ? **

**-Quel échange de baffes ? **

Je retourne donc prendre mon script et vais à la même page que celle de Heath'. Je lis le dialogue entre Santana et Quinn, que Heather n'a pas, forcément puisqu'elle n'est pas dans la scène.

**-Oh merde, on va vraiment se baffer !**

**-Eh oui les filles, et d'ailleurs on va le faire tout de suite. Tout le monde en place on va commencer à tourner les plus petites scènes, et notamment les filles votre scène. **

**-Yeah Quinn la reine des baffes est de retour ! **

**-Pas pour mon plus grand plaisir…**

**-Ooh allez Naya je te promets de pas taper fort. **

**-Je suis sure que tu vas t'éclater à jouer ça. **

**-Huum...Oui ! Haha !**

Plus tard :

**-Coupé ! Bravo c'était super les filles !**

**-Un peu que c'était super nan mais t'as vu cette baffe ? **

**-Ouais enfin moi je l'ai sentie…**

Nous avons tourné notre scène avec Naya et j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…Mais bon après tout ce n'est pas ma faute moi… Et puis la sienne aussi était pas mal.

**-Ça va Di', j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas faire fort…MOI !**

**-Ooh je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé Nay'. **

**-Quand ? **

**-Oui enfin j'allais te le dire quoi…**

**-Mouais…**

**-Désolé Nay Nay !**

**-Ça va pour cette fois.**

**-Oui !**

Je me jette sur elle et nous tombons à la renverse sur le canapé. Je suis allongée sur elle et elle me fixe avec ces grands yeux noirs et dans ce grand moment de silence je sens peu à peu mes joues monter rouges. Au bout de 5 minutes les autres arrivent et je me relève.

**-Eh bien fallait le dire, on peut vous laisser seule si vous voulez !**

**-Oooh La ferme Chord !**

**-Ouuh Naya pas contente !**

**- Elle n'a pas eu son bisou anti-douleur c'est ça ? **

Et nous voilà reparti, ce petit jeu avec les mecs durent depuis des années. Ils sont convaincus que Naya et moi nous allons sortir ensemble…Nan mais pff quoi…Enfin bref ils aiment bien nous taquinés et nous on a fini par s'habituer.

**-Bon quand vous aurez fini de dire de la merde, vous vous bougerez votre gros cul, nous on va manger. **

**-Ok. **Les garçons répondent tous en même temps et partent se changer pour sortir.

**-Alors Di' tu vas nous dire ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ? **

**-Avec plaisir Amber. **

Nous partons donc en direction du restaurant et je sens Naya me prendre la main. Je me tourne vers elle et lui souris.

Je suis très heureuse d'être revenue.

_Voilà ! Cette fiction va donc suivre des évènements qui se passent dans les épisodes et qu'on vécus notre cast adoré. Je vais bien sûr rajouter des choses sinon...beh c'est plus une fic ^^ _

_Voilà voilà c'est bientôt la fin de la saison 5 mais ici on repart pour une toute nouvelle aventure. C'est parti ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Désolé je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois...Je suis en pleine période d'examens et je n'ai pas tellement de temps pour écrire. Mais bon me revoilà avec la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**-Alors Di' ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ? **

**-Oui dis-nous tout !**

**-Haha je vous trouve bien curieux ce soir.**

**-Pourquoi t'as quelque chose à cacher ? **

Ok Naya passe en mode agréable…

**-Non Naya c'était juste une réflexion mais je vois que t'es toujours aussi agréable.**

**-Ouuh dispute de couple…**

**-LA FERME !**

Naya et moi avons toujours été très synchro pour ce qui est d'insulter les gens mais cette…aptitude se retourne souvent contre nous…

**-Ooh c'est trop mignon elles l'ont dit en même temps…**

Mark qui prend sa voix mielleuse je vous assure que c'est à mourir de rire…Il nous faut donc pas plus de 30 secondes pour tous exploser de rire faisant se retourner les gens qui nous entourent dans le restaurant.

**-Bon aller sérieusement, où étais-tu Di' ?**

**-Eh bien je suis allée en France tourner Malavita et puis je suis revenu.**

**-Trop bien !**

C'est assez marrant de tous les voir me fixer avec leurs yeux remplis d'admiration. Ils sont toujours comme ça, il suffit qu'on leur dise qu'on a réussi un gâteau au chocolat et ils vous érigent en Dieu tout Puissant, alors imaginé tourner un film. Je vais en entendre parler pendant des semaines…Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

**-Eet il y avait des garçons charmants ? **

Amber je crois que j'aurais beau aller n'importe où, la première question qu'elle me posera sera toujours celle-ci. Mais aujourd'hui ce que j'ai aussi remarqué c'est que cette question s'est accompagné d'un regard noir de Naya dans sa direction.

**-Eh bien, j'ai tourné avec Robert de Niro, John D'Leo et Oisin Stack. **

**-Haha je suppose que le premier n'est pas tellement ton genre. **

**-Nan pas tellement mais il est vraiment super sympa et c'est très agréable de tourner avec lui. **

**-Trop cool.**

Darren et Chris ont l'air de deux surexcités et je les vois trépigner sur leur chaise à chaque mot que je prononce.

**-Et John D'Leo ?**

**-Nan mais t'es pas folle Lea ? Il a 19 ans !**

**-Ah oui en effet…**

**-Et cet Oisin là ? **

**-Je me suis plutôt bien entendue avec lui.**

**-Aaah ? **

**-Disons que nos personnages sont très…très proches dans le film donc forcément j'ai passé un peu de temps avec lui.**

**-Très proche ? **

**-Tu vois de quoi je parle Nay'.**

**-Ouais.**

Elle plonge la tête dans son portable…du grand Naya quoi. Quand elle est comme ça il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

**-Et il a quel âge Oisin ? **

**-30 ans et c'est un français.**

**-Ooh les français sont sexy.**

Tout le monde à table rit…a part Naya…Et je me rends compte que peu importe quel sujet on aborde, on retombe toujours sur mes débâcles amoureuses.

Soudain, Naya se lève et tout le monde s'interrompt.

**-Bon on y va ? **

**-Hein ? Euh oui ! Allons au karaoké.**

Nous payons donc et quittons le restaurant.

Direction le Karaoké !

Karaoké :

C'est fou quand même, les gens pensent qu'une fois qu'on a passé notre journée à chanter, on a juste envie de rentrer chez nous tranquille. C'est totalement faux. On adore se faire des petites soirées comme celle-ci et surtout une chose que l'on adore c'est faire des karaokés. Croyez-moi on ne sera jamais las de chanter.

Donc nous voilà enfin arrivées à l'établissement. Le propriétaire nous connaît bien maintenant et nous dirige vers une salle VIP où on est à l'abri des regards indiscrets…surtout à l'abri des paparazzis.

On s'assoit dans les magnifiques sofas et discutons de qui va chanter en premier. Je me rapproche de Naya, je veux lui parler, je n'aime pas quand elle est comme ça.

**-Hey.**

**-Hey.**

Ok c'est mal parti…

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a NayNay ? **

**-Rien pourquoi ? **

**-Beh non je te connais bien et je sais pertinemment que quand tu es comme ça c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.**

**-Huhum…**

Elle est toujours plongé dans son téléphone et ne m'accorde pas la moindre attention…Ouuh ce qu'elle m'énerve.

**-Na…**

**-J'y vais !**

**-Hein ?**

**-C'est moi qui chante en premier.**

**-J'avais pas fini de te parler Naya !**

**-Tu lances la musique Chord ?**

**-Yep Madame !**

Nom de Dieu j'ai envie de la frapper quand elle fait ça.

**2a.m and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,**

_Il est 2 heures du matin et elle m'appelle parce que je suis encore debout_

**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?**

_« Peux-tu m'aider à réparer ma dernière erreur ? _

**I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**

_Je ne l'aime pas. L'hiver n'est simplement pas ma saison »_

**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes**

_Nous traversons les portes, alors leurs yeux accusent_

**Like they have any right at all to criticizes**

_Comme s'ils avaient tous les droits pour critiquer_

**Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**

_Hypocrites. Vous êtes tous ici pour la même raison_

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable**

_Parce que tu ne peux pas sauter la piste, nous sommes comme des voitures sur un câble_

**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**

_Et la vie est comme un sablier, collé à la table_

**No one can find the rewind button, girl**

_Personne ne peut trouver le bouton pour revenir en arrière, ma Chérie._

**So cradle your head in your hands**

_Alors berce doucement ta tête entre tes mains_

**And breathe... Just breathe**

_Et respire…Respire simplement_

**May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss**

_En Mai il a eu 21 ans dans la base Fort Bliss_

**"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,**

_« Juste un jour » Il a dit à la flasque dans son poing_

**"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."**

_« Je n'ai pas été sobre depuis Octobre dernier »_

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,**

_Et ici en ville vous pouvez dire qu'il a été mal pendant un temps_

**But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,**

_Mais mon Dieu c'est si beau quand ce garçon sourit_

**Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.**

_Je veux le tenir. Peut-être que je chanterais juste._

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable**

_Parce que tu ne peux pas sauter la piste, nous sommes comme des voitures sur un câble_

**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**

_Et la vie est comme un sablier collé à la table_

**No one can find the rewind button, boys**

_Personne ne peut trouver le bouton pour revenir en arrière, les amis_

**So cradle your head in your hands**

_Alors berce doucement ta tête entre tes mains_

**And breathe... Just breathe**

_Et respire…Respire simplement._****

La musique s'arrête et tout le monde l'applaudit. Elle revient s'assoir à mes côtés.

**-Eeh Nay', pourquoi cette chanson ? **

**-Je me comprends Heather…**

Je la sens me fixer mais je l'ignore…Elle m'énerve…D'ailleurs…

**-Bon désolé les amis mais je vais y aller.**

Je me lève et je les vois tous me regarder avec leurs petits airs tristes.

**-Ooh mais pourquoi Di' ? **

**-Je…Je suis fatiguée…**

**-Oh d'accord on se voit demain.**

**-A demain.**

Je sors de cet endroit…Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien…

Quelques minutes plus tard :

**-Dianna !**

Génial…Je n'aurais pas été seule longtemps…

**-Quoi Naya ? **

**-Ok…Miss Ronchonne je voulais savoir si demain tu voulais que je vienne te chercher ?**

**-Non. Et t'es gonflée de m'appeler Miss Ronchonne. **

**-Ok.**

Je la vois repartir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander.

**-C'était pour moi la chanson ?**

Elle se retourne et me fixe froidement.

**-Oui. **

**-J'en étais sure ! C'est fou quand même ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours commenter ma vie amoureuse ! Putain Naya je suis grande, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Si j'ai envie de sortir avec quelqu'un alors je sors avec cette personne ! Je n'ai pas besoin de, sans arrêt, t'avoir derrière moi pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. **

Voilà c'est sorti. Et étrangement je me sens pas mieux, je me sens encore plus mal…

**-Ok…**

**-Nan écoute Naya je me suis peut-être un peu emporté…**

**-Nan nan j'ai compris…Mais la prochaine fois que tu te fais larguer comme une pauvre merde, n'essaye même pas de m'appeler pour te remonter le moral. **

Sur ce elle tourne les talons et repart dans la Karaoké.

**-ET MERDE !**

**-Euh…un problème Madame ? **

**-Nan ! Conduisez-moi chez moi !**

**-Oui bien sûr. **

Je rentre dans la voiture et me laisse bercer par la route.

Cette journée avait si bien commencé…

_Première dispute ! Aie ! Je ne vous promets pas que la suite arrivera bientôt donc à la prochaine !_

_Ps: Qui a vu le dernier épisode ? Perso je suis très déçue que Naya ne soit pas dedans alors que Heather était là..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tous le monde, excusez-moi encore pour le retard ! J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture. _

Naya et moi avons toutes les deux de très forts caractères alors bien entendu ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous disputions sur un sujet ou un autre. Mais cette fois-ci étais différente, je l'avais vraiment blessée et je m'en voulais terriblement. Je l'ai accusée de vouloir diriger ma vie alors qu'elle est la seule à avoir toujours su me réconforter dans les moments douloureux et me rassurer dans les moments de doute. C'est une excellente amie et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

Je suis au studio et je la vois un peu plus loin en train de répéter notre chorée avec Heather. Elle ne m'a pas adressée la parole et s'est contenté de m'ignorer toute la matinée. Je n'ai pas envie que tout ceci dur plus longtemps. Il est temps que j'agisse.

**-Hey HeMo. **

**-Salut Di' ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? T'as un problème avec la chorée ? **

**-Oh non pas du tout en fait…**

**-Ah beh tu vois Nay' même Dianna y arrive !**

**-Super…**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? **

**-Rien…**

Naya ne lève pas la tête et fixe ses pieds. Heather lève les yeux au ciel et hoche les épaules, il faut dire qu'elle est assez habituée au mauvais caractère de sa meilleure amie le matin.

**-Heather en fait j'aimerais parler à….Et attends comment ça « même Dianna y arrive » ? **

**-Haha ! Te vexe pas Di' mais il faut avouer que tu as un niveau de danse un peu inférieur à Naya…enfin d'habitude. **

**-Mais je t'en….Non tu sais quoi en fait laisse tomber. Si je suis là c'est pour parler à Naya. **

**-Ah d'accord, bon beh je vous laisse. **

A ces mots Naya relève la tête et je la vois supplier Heather du regard de ne pas partir. Heather lui sourit et s'en va rejoindre Harry.

**-Super…**

**-Ecoute Naya je sais que tu m'en veux et… **

**-Attends quoi ? **

**-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir et franchement je ne le pensais pas du tout…**

Je sens les larmes monter et je lui tourne le dos.

**-Attends attends Di'…Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**-Pardon ? **

**-Nan pas du tout au contraire…Je m'en veux plutôt…Ce que je t'ai dit n'étais vraiment pas approprié et surtout sincère. Sérieusement j'ai fait ma gamine toute la soirée et je dois avouer que j'aurais été à ta place, j'aurais craquée bien avant. **

**-Mais ce que je t'ai dit…**

**-Est vrai. C'est vrai que je suis un peu trop protectrice envers toi et je comprends tout à fait que tu te sentes étouffée. Mais juste, si je fais ça c'est que je sais que tu as déjà souffert et que…je tiens à toi Di'.**

Je souris et me jette sur elle pour l'enlacer.

**-Je suis quand même désolée Nay'. **

**-Excuses acceptées. **

Elle me sourit et je fais de même.

**-Ça te dis qu'après le tournage, ce soir on aille se balader un peu toutes les deux histoires de rattrapées notre terrible soirée hier. **

**-Bonne idée ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu dis que je t'apprenne cette fameuse chorée ? **

**-Excellente idée Mlle Agron. **

**-Haha !**

P de V Heather :

**-Regarde-les Heath' elles sont par croyable. **

**-Tu l'as dit Harry.**

Harry me fait un clin d'œil et pars voir Mark. Quant à moi, j'observe en silence mes deux amies danser ensemble et rigoler.

Je souris devant cette scène et pars rejoindre les autres.

Une chose est sure, ces deux-là finiront ensemble.

P de V Dianna :

Le soir :

**-Je suis crevée !**

**-Haha moi aussi !**

**-Ça te dit que plutôt que d'aller quelque part, on se commande des pizzas chez moi. **

**-D'accord Nay'.**

Naya et moi avons dansé tout l'après-midi et nous sommes épuisées. Ce n'est pas une grosse chorée mais tout de même. Ensuite nous avons finis de tourner nos dernières scènes et après nous avons regardé les autres tourner. Et nous voilà donc sur le parking à minuit en train d'attendre dans le froid que le chauffeur de Naya veuille bien arriver.

**-Dis Nay, tu l'as prévenu au moins qu'il devait venir te chercher ?**

**-Beh oui bie…Oh meerde !**

**-J'en étais sûr ! Une vraie tête en l'air. **

**-Nan mais en fait ce matin je suis venu avec ma voiture et j'ai oublié que Mark m'avait demandé de la lui prêter ce soir. **

**-Donc là ça fait une demi-heure qu'on attend un homme qui ne viendra jamais parce que en fait ce soir tu devais prendre ta voiture.**

**-Euh…Oui.**

**-Hahaha ! Ce n'est pas vrai Naya, t'es pas possible.**

J'explose de rire en la voyant bouder et greloter en même temps. Oui il fait vraiment froid ce soir.

**-Bon aller viens on va chez moi c'est plus près.**

**-A pied ?**

**-Nan nan je dois avoir mon vélo pas loin.**

**-Très drôle Di'.**

**-Aller viens.**

**-Mais c'est loin…**

**-Eh beh ça te réchauffera aller !**

**-Pff.**

30 min de marche plus tard :

**-Pitié ! Faut qu'on s'arrête Di' j'en peux plus !**

**-Aller il reste plus beaucoup en plus je ne compte pas m'arrêter en pleine nuit dans ce parc un peu glauque. **

**-Tu sais quoi ? Pars sans moi je vais te ralentir !**

**-Nan mais n'importe quoi…**

**-Pause ! Break !**

Je me retourne et je vois Naya affalée sur un banc en position fœtale.

**-Naya ! Il nous reste 5 minutes de marche, même pas. **

**-Je vais me laisser mourir ici…**

**-Naya…**

**-Dit à ma famille que je l'aime…**

**-Naya !**

**-Et ne laisse pas tous les solos de Glee à Léa…**

**-NAYA !**

Elle se relève d'un seul coup et cours à mes côtés.

**-Oui beh c'est bon pas la peine de crier j'arrive. **

**-Merci. **

On marche quelques mètres mais Naya se ré arrête.

**-Naya…**

Elle ne bouge plus. Ok bon comment la motivée….Trouvé !

**-Et si je chante ça te motive ? **

Je la vois relever la tête et me faire un grand sourire.

**-Je prends ça pour un oui. Ok bon ….**

**I'm breakin' down, gonna start from scratch,**

_Je suis en train de m'effondrer, je vais recommencer à partir de zéro_

**Shake it off like an etch, a sketch,**

_Je vais l'enlever comme un dessin gravé_

**My lips are saying goodbye,**

_Mes lèvres disent au revoir_

**My eyes are finally dry.**

_Mes yeux sont finalement secs_

**I'm not the way that I used to be,**

_Je ne suis plus de la même manière que j'étais. _

**I took the record off repeat,**

_Je prends l'enregistrement hors répétition_

**You killed me but I survived,**

_Tu m'as tuée mais j'ai survécu_

**And now I'm coming alive.**

_Et maintenant je reviens à la vie_

**I'll never be that girl again,**

_Je ne serais plus jamais cette fille._

**I'll never be that girl again,**

_Je ne serais plus jamais cette fille._

**My innocence is wearing thin**

_Mon innocence est épuisée_

**But my heart is growing strong**

_Mais mon cœur se renforce_

**So call me, call me, call me :**

_Alors appelle-moi, appelle-moi, appelle-moi_

**Miss Movin' On !**

_Mademoiselle va de l'avant_

**Miss Movin' On !**

_Mademoiselle va de l'avant_

**I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me),**

_J'ai cassé le verre autour de moi_

**I ain't the way you remember me (remember me),**

_Je ne suis pas la façon dont tu te souviens de moi_

**I was such a good girl,**

_J'étais une bonne fille_

**So fragile but i know more.**

_Si fragile, mais pas plus_

**I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side),**

_J'ai sauté la barrière de l'autre côté_

**My whole world was electrified (electrified),**

_Mon monde a été électrocuté_

**Now I'm no longer afraid,**

_Je n'ai maintenant aucune crainte_

**It's Independence day ! (It's Independence day !)**

_C'est le jour de l'indépendance_

**I'll never be that girl again,**

_Je ne serais plus jamais cette fille._

**I'll never be that girl again,**

_Je ne serais plus jamais cette fille._

**My innocence is wearing thin**

_Mon innocence est épuisée_

**But my heart is growing strong**

_Mais mon cœur se renforce_

**So call me, call me, call me :**

_Alors appelle moi appelle moi appelle moi_

**Miss Movin' On !**

_Mademoiselle va de l'avant. _

**-Yeah ! Nous y voilà ! Enfin, je dois t'avouer Nay' que c'était un peu plus long que j'avais prévue. Et puis quand je réfléchis ce n'est pas très conscient de notre part de faire ça. Mais bon c'était marrant hein ? **

J'ouvre ma porte et rentre dans ma maison. Je me retourne et je vois Naya me fixer tout sourire.

**-Euh…Il y a un problème ? **

**-Hein…Euh non pas du tout…Très belle chanson…Je suis contente que tu sois « Mademoiselle va de l'avant ».**

**-Oh euh…oui j'aime bien cette chanson, elle me remonte le moral. **

**-Cool ! Bon tu me laisse rentrée parce que j'ai froid moi !**

**-Haha aller vas-y !**

Elle saute dans la maison et je referme derrière elle. Je vais dans mon salon et la vois avachie sur mon canapé.

**-Ça va mieux ? **

**-Tellement. **

**-Va prendre un bain si tu veux, je vais commander les pizzas.**

**-Je peux ? **

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Alors j'y vais !**

**-Ok.**

Naya court dans la salle de bain mais ressort aussitôt. Elle s'approche de moi et se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

**-Si tu veux me rejoindre c'est avec plaisir…**

**-Naya !**

**-Hahaha !**

Elle repart vers la salle de bain et y reste cette fois.

Je ris toute seule et fixe la porte de la salle de bain.

Pourquoi j'ai chaud moi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je voulais faire déjà ?

Ah oui les pizzas…Je me lève et passe devant la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau couler…Je m'attarde devant la porte pour…Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Aller bouge-toi !

Allons commander ces pizzas.

_Voilà ! J'espère que tout ça vous a plu on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_

_1 semaine sans Glee plus que 7 mois...ça va aller..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon je sais je met un peu plus de temps qu'avant pour poster les chapitres mais je vous assure que une fois le Bac passé ça ira plus vite ! Promis ! _

_Enfin sinon voilà la suite de la petite soirée entre Dianna et Naya._

_Enjoy !_

**-Naya ! Tu viens ? Les pizzas vont être froides !**

**-Ouais ! J'arrive !**

J'installe les pizzas dans le salon et attend patiemment avec un magazine que Naya arrive…La connaissant j'en ai pour une bonne demi-heure…

**-C'est bon, on peut manger ! J'ai faim !**

**-Dis donc t'as pas mis longt…Euh…Naya ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-J'ai des habits si tu veux…Huum.**

**-Oh non t'inquiète c'est bon. En fait quand tu m'as appelé j'étais encore dans le bain et vu que j'ai très faim beh j'ai enfilé le premier truc que j'avais sous la main…**

**-Une serviette ? C'est tout ce que t'avais sous la main ? **

**-Oui ? Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?**

Elle me sourit et s'assois sur le petit fauteuil en face de moi.

-**Huum…Non pas du tout…J'ai juste peur que….**

Naya se penche en avant pour attraper une part de pizza et m'offre une vue sur sa poitrine…Hum…généreuse…

**-Que ? **

**-Que tu…tu…attrapes f…Froid.**

**-Eh beh Di' je ne pensais pas que de me voir dans cette tenue te troublerai autant. **

**-Pas du tout !**

**-Haha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Mais bon vu que je suis d'humeur gentille je vais aller mettre autre chose**.

Sur ce, elle se lève et part en direction de la salle de bain puis reviens cette fois dans ses habits.

**-Mieux ? **

**-Nan mais c'est vraiment pour pas que t'es froid.**

**-Mouais. Bon on les mange ces pizzas ? **

**-Oui.**

Une heure plus tard :

Naya et moi avons fini de manger. Elle est assise et j'ai posé ma tête sur ses genoux. Nous discutons tranquillement tandis qu'elle me passe lentement la main dans les cheveux. Alors que je suis prête à m'endormir, Naya me rappelle gentiment sa présence.

**-Oooh je vais vomir ! Pourquoi t'en as commandé autant Di' ? **

**-Beh tu m'avais dit que t'avais faim alors j'ai pris en conséquence.**

**-Genre je suis une grosse goinfre !**

**-Beh…**

**-SALOPE !**

**-Je rigole Nay' !**

**-Ça ne me fait pas rire…**

Elle s'arrête dans son massage et essaie de me pousser hors d'elle mais je résiste et m'accroche à elle.

**-C'est pas drôle Di' ! T'es méchante !**

**-Ooh pauvre petite ! **

**-Je ne suis pas petite !**

Je la regarde et hausse les sourcils.

**-Je suis dans la moyenne…**

**-Haha ! **

**-Pff…**

Je m'installe de manière à pouvoir la voir correctement et je souris en la voyant bouder. Naya est la reine en ce qui est de bouder, elle boude pour tout et n'importe quoi.

**-Nay Nay tu me chantes une chanson ? **

**-T'es pas sérieuse là Di' ? **

**-Si, j'aime bien quand tu chantes**. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et je la vois tourner la tête pour ne pas sourire elle aussi.

**-Même pas en rêve…**

**-S'il te plait…**

**-Non !**

Je sors alors le grand jeu et lui fais la bouille qui la fait tout le temps craquer.

-**J'ai dit non Dianna…**

**-S'il te plait…**

Elle me fixe pendant un petit moment et je la vois esquisser un sourire.

**-Bon ok !**

**-Yes !**

**-Tu fais chier tu sais ? **

**-Ouiii !**

**-Bon tu veux quelle chanson ? **

**-Celle que tu écoutes le plus ces temps-ci.**

**-Euh…Ok.**

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par sa voix.

**Nothing goes as planned**

_Rien ne se passe comme prévu_

**Everything will break**

_Tout se brisera_

**People say goodbye**

_Les gens disent au revoir_

**In their own special way**

_A leur propre façon_

**All that you rely on**

_Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter_

**And all that you can fake**

_Et tout ce que tu pourrais simuler_

**Will leave you in the morning**

_Te quittera le matin_

**But find you in the day**

_Viendra te retrouver dans la journée_

**Oh, you're in my veins**

_Oh, tu es dans mes veines_

**And I cannot get you out**

_Et je ne peux pas t'en sortir_

**Oh, you're all I taste**

_Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte _

**At night inside of my mouth**

_La nuit à l'intérieur de ma bouche_

**Oh, you run away**

_Oh tu fuis _

**'Cause I am not what you found**

_Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu avais trouvé_

**Oh, you're in my veins**

_Oh tu es dans mes veines _

**And I cannot get you out**

_Et je ne peux pas t'en sortir_

**Everything will change**

_Tout va changer_

**Nothing stays the same**

_Rien ne reste pareil_

**Nobody here's perfect**

_Personne n'est parfait_

**Oh, but everyone's to blame**

_Oh mais tout le monde est à blâmer_

**Oh, all that you rely on**

_Tout ce que sur quoi tu peux compter_

**And all that you can save**

_Et tout ce que tu peux sauver_

**Will leave you in the morning**

_Te quittera le matin_

**And find you in the day**

_Viendra te retrouver dans la journée_

**Oh, you're in my veins**

_Oh tu es dans mes veines _

**And I cannot get you out**

_Et je ne peux pas t'en sortir_

**Oh, you're all I taste**

_Oh tu es tout ce que je goûte _

**At night inside of my mouth**

_La nuit à l'intérieur de ma bouche_

**Oh, you run away**

_Oh tu fuis_

**'Cause I am not what you found**

_Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu avais trouvé_

**Oh, you're in my veins**

_Oh tu es dans mes veines _

**And I cannot get you out**

_Et je ne peux pas t'en sortir. _

**-Wouah c'était trop beau Nay !**

**-Snif…Merci…**

**-Naya tu pleures ? **

**-Non…**

Je me relève d'un coup mais elle tourne la tête.

**-Oooh Nay' nan désolé je ne voulais pas que tu pleures…**

**-C'est pas grave Di'…**

**-Tu veux en parler ? **

Elle se retourne et tente de me sourire mais je vois bien toute la tristesse dans son regard. Je n'aime vraiment pas la voir comme ça.

**-Nan nan c'est bon t'inquiète. **

**-Ooh Ma Nay Nay qui pleure, je n'aime pas ça.**

Je m'approche et la sert très fort dans mes bras. Je l'entends rire et je souris.

**-Aller peu importe pour qui cette chanson était je suis sûr que cette personne ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans ces états.**

**-Ouais si tu le dis…**

**-Et puis tu sais les mecs on peut très bien s'en passer !**

**-Ouais…**

**-Aller à mon tour de te chanter une chanson !**

**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table**

_Il continue de boire son café, me fais baisser les yeux à travers la table_

**While I look outside**

_Pendant que je regarde dehors_

**So many things I'd say if only I were able**

_Il y a tant de choses que je dirais si j'en étais capable_

**But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by**

_Mais je reste simplement silencieuse et compte les voitures qui passent._

**You've got opinions, man**

_Tu as des opinions _

**We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked**

_On a tous le droit de les avoir, mais je n'ai jamais demandé_

**So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine**

_Alors laisse-moi te remercier pour ton temps et essaie de ne pas gaspiller plus du mien_

**And get out of here fast**

_Et sors d'ici vite_

**I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning**

_J'ai détesté rompre avec toi, bébé mais je ne me noie pas_

**There's no one here to save**

_Il n'y a personne à sauver ici_

Je me lève et entraine Naya avec moi. Nous montons sur la table et commençons à danser

**_[Naya et Dianna]_**

**Who cares if you disagree?**

_A qui cela importe-t-il que tu ne sois pas d'accord ? _

**You are not me**

_Tu n'es pas moi_

**Who made you king of anything?**

_Qui t'as fait roi de je-ne-sais-quoi ?_

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

_Alors oserais-tu me dire qui être ? _

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

_Qui est mort et t'as fait roi de je-ne-sais-quoi ? _

******_[Dianna]_**

**You sound so innocent, all full of good intent**

_Tu as l'air si innocent, tout plein de bonnes intentions_

**Swear you know best**

_Jure que tu sais mieux_

**But you expect me to jump up on board with you**

_Mais tu t'attends à ce que je monte à bord avec toi_

**And ride off into your delusional sunset**

_Et te suive jusqu'à ton coucher de soleil plein d'illusions_

**I'm not the one who's lost with no direction**

_Je ne suis pas celle qui est perdue sans direction_

**But you'll never see**

_Mais tu ne le remarqueras jamais_

**You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps**

_Tu es si occupé à faire des cartes avec mon nom à tous les caps_

**You got the talking down, just not the listening**

_Tu as la condescendance, pas l'écoute._

**_[Naya et Dianna]_**

**And who cares if you disagree?**

_A qui cela importe-t-il que tu ne sois pas d'accord ? _

**You are not me**

_Tu n'es pas moi_

**Who made you king of anything?**

_Qui t'as fait roi de je-ne-sais-quoi ?_

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

_Alors oseras-tu me dire qui être ?_

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

_Qui est mort et t'as fait roi de je-ne-sais-quoi ?_

**_[Naya]_**

**All my life I've tried to make everybody happy**

_Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de rendre tout le monde heureux_

**While I just hurt and hide**

_Alors que j'étais blessée et que je me cachais_

**Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide**

_J'attendais que quelqu'un me dise que c'était mon tour de décider_

**_[Naya et Dianna]_**

**Who cares if you disagree?**

_A qui cela importe-t-il que tu ne sois pas d'accord ? _

**You are not me**

_Tu n'es pas moi_

**Who made you king of anything?**

_Qui t'as fait roi de je-ne-sais-quoi ?_

**So you dare tell me who to be?**

_Alors oseras-tu me dire qui être ?_

**Who died and made you king of anything?**

_Qui est mort et t'as fait roi de je-ne-sais-quoi ?_

**Let me hold your crown, babe**

_Laisse-moi porter ta couronne bébé. _

**-Alors ça va mieux ? **

**-Oui grâce à toi, comme d'habitude.**

**-Que veux-tu ? Je suis là pour ça.**

**-Merci Di'.**

**-De rien Nay'. Et puis je sais que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose.**

**-En tout cas une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. **

**-Ooh c'est trop mignon ! Moi aussi Nay' ! **

Je me jette sur elle et la sert aussi fort que je peux.

**-Tu dis ça à qui que ce soit je nierais en bloc.**

**-Haha compte sur moi Badass Naya !**

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Mais pour qui étais donc cette chanson ? :P _

_En tout cas on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! A la prochaine ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Me revoilà ! Je suis enfin en vacances et je peux donc me remettre à écrire. Je suis sincèrement navrée pour le retard mais avec le Bac je n'avais pas tellement le temps. Mais maintenant je suis libre donc c'est reparti dans notre aventure avec Naya et Dianna !_

Janvier 2013 : Tournage de l'épisode 4x14

P de V Dianna :

Me revoilà encore une fois de retour dans ces studios, je vous jure si c'était pour me faire revenir autant de fois ici autant m'inscrire comme personnage principale à la série. Enfin je me plains mais je suis bien contente de retrouver encore une fois toute la bande. La dernière fois que je les ai vu c'était pour tourner l'épisode 12 de la saison dans lequel Naya et moi…enfin plutôt Santana et Quinn…faisaient une petite apparition pour empêcher Rachel de tourner Topless. J'ai bien aimé tourner cet épisode et surtout chanter Love Song avec les filles. Mais malheureusement mon emploi du temps étant chargé je n'avais pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec Naya…et toute l'équipe.

**-Eh eh regardez qui voilà !**

**-Tu peux m'expliquer Mark pourquoi c'est toujours sur toi que je tombe en premier quand je reviens ici ? **

**-Haha mais parce que je te guette ma vieille, j'attends toujours ta venue avec impatience ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je comprends très bien que tu sois déçue que ce ne soit pas une certaine Latina qui t'accueille…**

**-Mais ça suffit arrête avec ça…**Je le frappe gentiment sur l'épaule**…Et puis d'abord ce n'est même pas une Latina.**

**-Ah oui ? Dis-moi en plus je suis tout ouïe.**

**-Naya a des origines porto-ricaines, afro-américaines et allemandes mais elle est née en Californie, plus exactement à Valencia, le 12 Janvier 1987. **

Bon je dois admettre que j'ai peut-être sortie un peu vite toutes ces informations et je vois dans le sourire de Mark que je viens de m'enfoncer encore plus…

**-Wouah c'est limite flippant.**

**-Hein ?** Je me retourne et vois Naya appuyer contre le mur juste derrière moi. **Oh euh…Salut Nay'.**

**-Salut Di'.** Elle me fait un grand sourire et s'approche de moi et Mark.

**-T'as vu ça Nay' elle est impressionnante hein ? Allez à mon tour Di', je suis né quand ? **

Eh merde…

**-Euh un Lundi ? **

**-Mouais…en fait t'es juste une groupie de Naya.** Il me sourit malicieusement, je hais quand il fait ça !

**-Nan pas du tout pff…**

**-Prouve-le.**

**-Tu es né le…**Réfléchis Dianna, réflechis…**11 mai 1982 à Calgary en Alberta** !

Je les vois s'échanger un regard et d'un seul coup ils explosent de rire.

**-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? **

**-Alala tu es tellement une groupie Di'. **Mark me tape l'épaule et s'éloigne.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **

**-T'y étais presque Di' sauf que ça ce n'est pas la date de naissance de Mark c'est celle de Cory.**

Je regarde Naya et je vois que celle-ci est à la limite du fou rire.

**-Oui c'est ça fou toi de ma gueule. **

**-Oh mais non Di' ce n'est pas grave…Promis je rigole plus.**

**-Promis ?**

**-Oui…ma petite groupie.**

**-Oooh par pitié Naya…**

Je suis agacée et pars vers la salle de réunion, je rentre dans la salle et m'assois à côté de Heather qui me salue chaleureusement. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je sente une autre présence à mes côtés. Je ne me retourne même pas et l'ignore.

**-Ooh allez Di', je rigole…Je suis désolée d'accord, flattée mais désolée.**

**-Tu sais si je sais autant de choses sur toi c'est parce que tu me les répète tous le temps c'est tout.**

**-D'accord Dianna je te crois. **

Elle me fait un grand sourire et me sert dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je suis bien là…Oui enfin ça me fait toujours le même effet quand quelqu'un me fait un câlin…

**- Oh mon Dieu Nay' je ne t'avais pas vue !**

Tornade Heather s'abat sur nous et nous comprime dans ses bras.

**-Heath' je crois que t'es en train d'étouffer Di' avec mes seins.**

Effectivement je me suis retrouver quelque peu à l'étroit dans cette étreinte après que Heath' nous ai rejoint.

**-Oups désolé Di'.** Elle s'enlève et je reprends ma respiration.

**-Pas grave Heather.**

**-Enfin bref ce n'est pas le truc le plus important de la journée**…Beh merci ça fait plaisir…**BON ANNIVERSAIRE NAYA !**

**-Haha merci Heath' !**

Haha elles sont mignonnes…C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui…C'est son anni…PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'est son anniversaire !

Tout le monde a rejoint Heather pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Naya…Oh je suis tellement dans la mouise…J'ai complètement oublié qu'on était le 12…Nan mais sérieux comment j'ai pu oublier ?

**-Eh beh alors Di' t'es figée ou quoi ? **

**-Pff non pas du tout je tiens juste à ce que tu aies le meilleur pour la fin. **

**-Haha bien sûr.**

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

**-Bon anniversaire Naya. **

Elle s'approche de mon oreille.

**-Merci ma petite groupie.**

Je hais cette femme.

Plus tard dans la journée :

Ok je dois avouer que la situation est quelque peu embarrassante…

**-Alors Di 'prête à passer à l'acte ?**

**-Hein ?**

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Naya…en sous-vêtement noirs…seulement en sous-vêtement…Mon regard tombe sur ses abdos et remonte peu à peu vers ses…

**-Oh Dianna ! Naya ! On tourne !**

Brad me sort de mes rêveries et Naya et moi nous dirigeons vers le lit…Oui le lit. Nous avons déjà tourné les scènes où Santana et Quinn se tournait autour ils ne nous restent plus que la scène après…l'acte.

Naya et moi nous installons donc dans le lit et nous commençons à jouer quand Brad nous interromps.

**-Nan attendez les filles c'est super mais en fait Naya on voit ton soutien-gorge, ça te dérange de l'enlever ? **

Dis oui dis oui dis oui.

**-Oh non pas du tout.**

Eh merde…

Naya se lève donc, pars dans sa cabine avec le drap du lit et reviens enveloppé dans celui-ci.

**-C'est parfait comme ça, vas-y allonge toi et descend le drap un peu…**Naya s'exécute…**Parfait ma belle c'est bon on peut recommencer. **

Aller Di' c'est reparti…Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ma réplique…Je regarde Naya et mes yeux défilent le long de son corps, d'où je suis j'aperçois son décolleté et mon dieu…

**-Ca va pas Di' ? **

**-Hein euh si...On y va !**

Je me ressaisis et sort ma première réplique.

Le soir/Au restaurant :

**-Wouah merci Heath' elle est vraiment trop belle !**

Voilà c'est mon tour d'offrir un cadeau à Naya et cela fait déjà 10 minutes que j'envisage de voler le collier de la vieille dame à côté de nous et de lui donner…Quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en rendrait même pas compte…Et puis elle doit en avoir plein des comme ça, elle peut bien m'en passer un.

Je sors de mes songes et je vois que tout le monde me fixe intensément. Réfléchis…Oh j'ai une idée…

Je me lève sous le regard confus de mes amis et prend place sur la scène.

**First time I saw your face I knew I was meant for you.**  
_La première fois que j'ai vu ton visage, j'ai su que j'étais faite pour toi_  
**First time you said my name I knew I was meant for you.**  
_La première fois que tu as dit mon nom, j'ai su que j'étais faite pour toi_  
**Love, they say, it heals all wounds,**  
_L'amour, ils disent qu'il guérit toutes les blessures_  
**Love removes the hurt in you,**  
_L'amour retire la douleur en toi_  
**Love, I know that this is true.**  
_L'amour, je sais que c'est vrai_  
**Love, they say that it is blind,**  
_L'amour, ils disent qu'il est aveugle_  
**Love, they say it all the time,**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça tout le temps_  
**Love, I know that they are right.**  
_L'amour, je sais qu'ils ont raison_  
**Love, they say this**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça,_  
**You don't need to wonder if love will make us stronger,**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de demander si l'amour nous rendra plus fortes_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**Love, they say this,**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça,_  
**You don't need to worry, this love will make us worthy**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, cet amour va nous rendre dignes_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**First time you held my hand I knew I was meant for you**  
_La première fois que tu a tenu ma main, j'ai su que j'étais faite pour toi_  
**First time you kissed my lips I knew I was meant for you.**  
_La première fois que tu as embrassé mes lèvres, j'ai su que j'étais faite pour toi_  
**Love, they say there's only one,**  
_L'amour, ils disent qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul_  
**Love, the kind that's not undone,**  
_L'amour, le genre qui ne peut pas se défaire_  
**Love, I know you are the one.**  
_L'amour, je sais que tu es la seule / l'unique_  
**Love, they say this**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça_  
**You don't need to wonder if love will make us stronger,**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de demander si l'amour nous rendra plus fortes_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**Love, they say this,**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça_  
**You don't need to worry, this love will make us worthy**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, cet amour va nous rendre dignes_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**I know they'll say that we're crazy,**  
_Je sais qu'ils diront que nous sommes folles_  
**Tell them there's nothing love can't do.**  
_Dis-leurs qu'il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**I know you'll say that we're crazy.**  
_Je sais que tu diras que nous sommes folles_  
**Love, they say it heals all wounds, **  
_L'amour, ils disent qu'il guérit toutes les blessures_  
**Love removes the hurt in you,**  
_L'amour enlève la douleur en toi_  
**Love, I know that this is true.**  
_L'amour, je sais que c'est vrai_  
**Love, they say it's only one,**  
_L'amour, ils disent qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul_  
**Love, the kind that's not undone,**  
_L'amour, le genre qui ne peut se défaire_  
**Love, I know you are the one.**  
_L'amour, je sais que tu es la seule / l'unique_  
**Love, they say this**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça_  
**You don't need to wonder if love will make us stronger,**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de demander si l'amour nous rendra plus fortes_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**You don't have to wonder**  
_Tu n'as pas à demander_  
**Love, they say this,**  
_L'amour, ils disent ça_  
**You don't need to worry, this love will make us worthy**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, cet amour va nous rendre dignes_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_  
**You don't have to worry**  
_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_  
**There's nothing love can't do.**  
_Il n'y a rien que l'amour ne peut pas faire_

Tout le monde dans la salle se lèvent et m'applaudis. Je les remercie et retourne à ma table.

**-Wouah Dianna enfin la déclaration d'amour que tous le monde attendait !**

**-Tais-toi abruti tu me connaitrais tu saurais que c'est ma chanson préférée.**

**-Ooh je rigolais juste. **

Naya ignore Chord, s'approche de moi et me sert fort dans ses bras.

**-Merci Di' c'est un cadeau magnifique. **

**-Euh honnêtement Naya ce n'est pas ton cadeau mais j'en ai un je l'ai oublié en fait…**

**-Je m'en fiche celui-là est parfait.**

**-Tant mieux alors.**

_Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! :D_


End file.
